Veteran Interest and Support Act
Veteran Interest and Support Act An Act to provide means and methods to support those returning and retiring from service in conflict in the name of King and country, both through direct financial benefit, and through long term care solutions. AUTHOR: Lord Vincent Ravenwing, Marquis of Shadowtalon Hold SPONSORS: Lord Baldassar Greyson-Partiger, Viscount of Bloodwick; Lady Evelynn Greene, Baroness of Raven’s Rest; Lord James Greene, Baron of Raven’s Hunt; BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1) Glossary of terms # In this act, “veteran” means “a retired member of His Majesty’s Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Stormwind”, or “a retired member of His Majesty’s Constabulary”. This definition will not apply to anyone who left either service with a dishonourable discharge. # In this act, “disabling wounds” means “irreparable injuries of the body that significantly hamper the function and utility of the body, and the quality of life of the person”. 2) Establishment of the Armed Services Pensionary Agency # There shall exist under the authority of the Ministry of War an agency, henceforth known as the “Armed Services Pensionary Agency”, or “ASPA” for short. # ASPA shall be empowered to dispense pensions to military and constabulary veterans, and to oversee the management of the Royal Martial Hospital, Stormwind. 3) Mandate for pensions for military and constabulary veterans # Each veteran of either the Armed Forces or the Constabulary shall be entitled from the age of fifty, or earlier if honourably discharged with disabling wounds, to a pension. # The pension shall be valued at 25% of their pay during service, adjusted for inflation, with an additional 2.5% for each year of service thereafter, to be paid monthly. No tax may be levied at any level upon veterans’ pension entitlements. 4) Mandate for the Royal Martial Hospital, Stormwind City # The Ministry of War shall be empowered to grant a contract to an organization or trust to establish a “Royal Martial Hospital” within the bounds of Stormwind City. # The Royal Martial Hospital, Stormwind City shall be mandated to provide supportive and palliative inpatient care to veterans honourably discharged with disabling wounds. # The Royal Martial Hospital, Stormwind City shall be mandated to provide retirement care to veterans after the age of fifty. # Medical standards at the Royal Martial Hospital, Stormwind City shall be inspected on a monthly basis, and shall be subject to any unannounced inspections, by the Ministry of Health. 5) Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Veteran Interest and Support Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately, with exception to Section 4, Subsection 4. # Section 4, Subsection 4 of this Act shall come into force on August 1st, 627KC. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind